M3RKMUSIC
by DraconYT
Summary: WARNING: OVER 1000 HUES (WIP)
1. Hue

**I DO NOT OWN M3RKMUS1C, HE OWNS HIMSELF.**

One Day, Everyone around him started dabbing for no reason and kept saying hue.

Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue Hue hue hue hue

 _ **The End**_


	2. Is Ded

**I DON'T OWN M3RKMUSIC**

Then He Died

 _ **The End**_


End file.
